


All Too Aware

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, donghyuck is literally so so good in this fic, just kidding, kinda fake dating?, like okay angel?, they're just too cute, we subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: It's always an accumulation of things, isn't it?(Mark Lee coming to conclusions)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	All Too Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s writing another over-saturated trope that’s right my stupid ass

“Mark, I love you but seriously? Can’t you even try to have fun? It’s your first year in college, and all I’ve seen you do is go to the library, eat ramen in the cafeteria, rinse and repeat.”

“I do not…” Mark said. Bumping into his RA, Johnny, was not what he wanted to happen right before his 9 am but God was never on his side these days was he?

“Dude, you need to take a break. Go to a party! Get a little crazy! Make some horrid mistakes! Go on a date!”

“What do you mean ‘go on a date’?”

“I don’t know I just want to see you doing something with someone,” Johnny commented.

“I see people. I’m seeing someone.” Mark flat out lied. The last person he’d talked to was his older brother and that was over the phone about a week ago.

“Well, I’m sure Donghyuck would appreciate you putting in a little more effort. As of now, I don’t know how you aren’t single.” Johnny tsked.

“What the fuck?”

“Well, I’m assuming you’re talking about Donghyuck?”

“Johnny...” Mark was starting to feel flushed with embarrassment.

“Yep, there’s the face.”

“WHAT FACE?” Mark made the face.

“The face of a man who’s in too deep.” Johnny teased.

“I’m going to class…” Mark stomped off dismissing the disgusting kissy noises coming from Johnny.

+

Mark walked to class and realized he hadn’t texted Donghyuck in a while. Although Johnny was annoying and terribly nosey, he was usually right. Mark huffed and pulled out his phone.

Mark:  
Hey hyuck

After a few slow minutes passed his phone buzzed.

Donghyuck:  
Mark? In my notifications? It’s a miracle  
What’s up

Mark:  
Nothing just going to class  
Wanted to check up on u  
Or something

Donghyuck:  
MArk? Checking up on me? It’s a miracle!  
But fr wtf  
What did you do with my mark

Mark:  
Your mark?

Donghyuck:  
Yes my mark

Mark:  
He’s here

Donghyuck:  
Okay can you pass him the phone  
C:

Mark:  
F off I’m being serious

Donghyuck:  
Well if you’re just so interested in my well being why don’t you take me out to eat after my astronomy class?

Mark:  
Fine

Mark shoved his phone into his back pocket, picking up his pace and hurrying across campus to get to his class. It’s not that he wanted to go, but he’d feel guilty if he ditched. He often felt guilty about a lot of things, and it's probably the reason he refused to drop one of his six classes. Specifically this stupid one. He signed up for this storytelling class thinking it would be an easy and fun add on to his already quite hectic schedule but he turned out to be very wrong.

+

Mark realized his class was over when a pretty girl with long eyelashes gently tapped his shoulder.

“Class is over.” She smiled stifling a giggle behind her delicate hand.

“Oh,” Mark grumbled, wiping the nonexistent drool off his mouth and glancing around the almost empty room. Did he really just completely doze off during that whole class? _well fuck me._

“If you want I can send you my notes.” The girl said, bringing a hand up to her ear as she swept her dark locks behind it.

“That would be amazing.” Mark sighed in relief, pulling his bag out from under his seat and exiting the classroom with the girl.

“Markie!” a voice yelled as Mark opened the door to the main hall.

“The fuck duckie get off me.” Mark shoved Donghyuck who practically lept on top of him.

“Rude that’s not how you should treat me.”

“Oh, then how should I treat you, little prince?” Mark sneered, oblivious to the girl still standing next to him.

“Like a queen, Markle. The queen I am inside.”

“You aren’t a queen you’re a piece of trash.”

“Nice comeback, five head.”

“No you.”

“Uhm.” The two stopped bickering when the girl cleared her throat.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she started slowly, “but Mark I’ll just send the notes to your school email. Lee, right?” She smiled softly.

“Oh yeah, thanks again.” Mark flashed her a loppy grin before turning back to the evil puppy attacking his side.

“She likes youuu.” Donghyuck said as they began to walk, Donghyuck looping his arm under Mark’s.

“Shut up I just fell asleep during class or something…”

“You should be getting more sleep.” Donghyuck frowned, lightly patting Mark’s cheek with his free hand.

“Hey wait I thought you had astron? I was going to pick you up.” Mark said like he had a car.

“Class was canceled. It’s a day for small blessings. A text from Mark Lee, a class canceled, and free food? Today has been too good to me.” Donghyuck looked up to the sky and nodded to the clouds, thanking God? 

“So are we eating Subway or what?” Mark chuckled as Donghyuck frowned.

“No let’s get jjajangmyeon.” Donghyuck shimmied in a not-so-endearing way.

“Ugh fine.”

The two walked a bit to get to the main strip of restaurants near campus. They continued to walk arm in arm as Mark ranted about his past week.

“-and don’t even get me started about my RA this morning oh my god.”

“Johnny?” Donghyuck said with peaked interest.

“Yeah, ugh. He totally made me late to English.” Mark pouted unintentionally. Sure he was only 7 minutes late and yes maybe 3 of those were actually due to Mark texting Donghyuck but whose counting?

“What was he harassing you for this time?” Donghyuck laughed, it being a well-known fact that Johnny loved to tease Mark. 

“Oh, he was saying-” Mark stopped in his tracks. Was it a good idea to tell Donghyuck about this? Pros: It’s funny (right?). Cons: It’s funny :(.

“He was saying…” Donghyuck anticipated.

“He just said that I should go on a date,” Mark said flatly.

“Is that why you texted me out of the blue?” Donghyuck caught on to things way too quickly. It wasn’t good for Mark’s internal organs.

“No....” Mark lied for the second time today.

“You’re such a liar! But that’s kinda sweet.” Donghyuck punched Mark in the arm but rubbed the spot afterward gently, softly, it felt nice. _wait huh._

“Yeah…” Mark said, embarrassed.

“Cute,” Donghyuck said while pinching the tip of Mark’s ears.

+

“Mark of Lee, I would like to speak to thou.” said a muffled voice. The persistent rapping on his dorm door made Mark's eyes roll, knowing there could only be one culprit. He pushed his glasses up the slope of his nose and rose from his desk chair, glancing at the time on the outdated alarm he still owned for no reason at all. He sighed seeing it was already 11 pm. Mark shuffled to the door and found a comfy looking Donghyuck, who held a packaged sandwich and two bottles of vitamin water.

“Sup,” Donghyuck said as he handed the sandwich to Mark and walked in. Mark was felt a wave of relief wash over him as he began to open the sandwich packaging, going back to sit on his desk chair and swiveling to face Donghyuck who was already perched on the older's bed, chugging one of the vitamin waters. The other brightly colored drink was placed on Mark’s desk.

“Thanks.” Mark sniffled as he took another bite of the sandwich.

“No problem,” Donghyuck said as he pulled out his phone, pulling up Overwatch stream highlights from someone Mark could care less knowing.

“How can you sit all day and watch other people play video games? It’s truly baffling,” Mark said as he got back to rewriting his notes. 

“How can you not eat all day and function?” Donghyuck retorted.

“Fair enough.”

After another hour passed Mark yawned, blinking away the sleepiness as he turned the page. The vitamin water Donghyuck brought him was almost gone.

“You should sleep, don’t you have an 8 am tomorrow?” Mark asked Donghyuck, who was now lying down, hugging a weird fish plush he insisted was a “necessary” purchase for Mark’s dorm, still watching twitch highlights.

“Don’t you also have an early class tomorrow?”

“9 is one hour later than 8.” Mark argued weakly.

“Meh, ”Donghyuck replied.

“You’re not even being productive,” Mark commented.

“You think I don’t know that?” Donghyuck snorted.

“Whatever,” Mark said, turning back to his work.

Another hour passed, Mark deep in the most recently assigned Math chapter. He was almost finished with 5.6 when he heard a snore. He turned, startled, only to find Donghyuck fast asleep, phone in hand, face pressed into Mark’s sheets. Mark chuckled, finding it kinda endearing but mainly funny. He took Donghyuck’s phone out of the younger’s hand and put it on his own charger.

After 30 more minutes of struggling, he finally finished 5.6 and let out a sigh of relief. He turned to the younger boy who had effectively stopped snoring once Mark ~~gently placed~~ shoved a pillow under his head. He smiled, before getting up, stretching, and heading over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he got back, he turned off the lights and moved Donghyuck over a little, making room for himself. He climbed under the covers and stared at the comically large fish, who was absolutely cockblocking. This bed wasn’t nearly big enough for two grown boys and a giant fish. _One of us has to go._.

Feeling bad for himself, he pulled the fish from out of Donghyuck’s grasp opting to toss it on the floor. He heard a certain someone grumble.

“Give him back.” Donghyuck sleepily mumbled making tired grabby hands.

“This bed isn’t big enough for all of us,” Mark whispered.

“At least that fish provided me with comfort, you’re just a blanket hog.” Donghyuck whined, eyes still closed.

“Excuse me?” Mark whisper yelled.

“I’m joking calm down,” Donghyuck said, sleepily patting Mark’s chest. Mark felt his chest sputter when Donghyuck’s hand didn’t move. The younger had already dozed back to sleep.

_Is this what love feels like?_

+

Mark woke up to the sound of an alarm (which he definitely didn’t set) and his phone on the charger (thank god for donghyuck). He rubbed his face harshly, before remembering the time when Donghyuck told him he’d get wrinkles if he kept that habit up (he put his hands down after thinking about that). He dragged his body out of the warmth of his bed and made his way to his dresser, noticing his favorite shirt had been robbed and a sacrificial one left on the floor. Mark sighed, picking up Donghyuck’s sleep shirt off the floor and tossing it in his laundry, making a note to get to that later before it got out of control. Mark put on a shirt he didn’t care about and made his way to the bathroom to at least try to look presentable.

He came back to his dorm only to grab his backpack and the notes scattered all over his desk. He grabbed the empty vitamin water bottle, hoping he would have a chance to fill it up later, and quickly scurried out of his dorm.

“So,” Mark heard Johnny before he saw him. And he had almost made it out the door.

“Saw Donghyuck this morning,” Johnny smirked.

“Yes and?”

“Oh, nothing… Just wondering why he came out of your room wearing your clothes. Did you finally take him out on a date Mr. Lee?” Johnny teased.

“Yes, I did thank you very much. Now I have class.” Mark said, escaping before Johnny could notice the red in his face.

“Just glad to see you getting some!” Johnny yelled after him, which was very much not appreciated by Mark.

+

“Does Johnny think we’re dating?” Donghyuck munched on hot Cheetos sitting across from Mark in the dining hall.

“What?” Mark said, pulling his face away from an article he was reading. Something about Roombas and data mining. 

“I think Johnny thinks we’re dating,” Donghyuck repeated himself.

“Okay,” Mark said.

“He told me that you told him.”

“I did not!”

“Why would Johnny lie?”

“He just assumed! And I never got a chance to deny it.” Mark flushed.

“Okay…” Donghyuck looked skeptical but continued to eat his chips.

“What did you tell him?” Mark asked.

“Said you we’re the worst boyfriend ever.” Donghyuck smiled proudly.

“WHY?”

“Cause for starters you never even told me we were dating. Off to a bad start already.” Donghyuck tsked.

“We’re not!” Mark huffed.

“Oh, so we’re not now?”

“YOU- What else did he say?”

“He said you needed some help and that you were going to die cooped up all alone in your room. And that I am good for you. Isn’t Johnny just the sweetest? I nearly died when he complimented me like that.”

“Ew stop talking about Johnny like that.”

“What? Are you jealous?”

“Ew never.”

“Stop saying ew are you twelve?”

“Maybe I am!” Mark huffed.

“Wow if it isn’t my least favorite couple...”

“Taeil!!!” Donghyuck smiled cheerily before patting the seat beside him.

“Hey kid, what’s up? I see you’ve finally coaxed Mark out of his little hell hole.” Taeil reached over to pat Mark’s head, which Mark shook off.

“I’m perfectly fine in my ROOm, thank you very much,” Mark said, grumbling as he stabbed his fork into the vegetables littering his sad rice bowl. 

“Thanks to me Mark’s not dead. Believe me, I had to drag him to go off-campus and eat a real meal the other day. Can you believe he’s just been making ramen in the common area for like, two months straight? Or eating this shit?” Donghyuck used his unused utensil to pick up a piece of dry looking chicken out of Mark’s bowl.

“Gross Mark,” Taeil said.

“I’m trying to be cost-effective. I have like, no money.”

“Having no money is very different from saving up for model kits Mark.” Donghyuck chastised.

“Mark’s saving up for _what?_ ” 

“I’ll do what I want with my money!” 

“You’re giving me a headache.” Donghyuck groaned as he began to peel a tangerine.

“Well I’m glad to see you two are still the same. Are you guys coming to the dance team meeting tomorrow? Jeno told me to remind the two of you. Something about how you guys are in your own little world and never listen…” Taeil trailed off.

“The fuck? Jeno is so dramatic, what an exaggeration. Right, Mark?” Donghyuck said as he fed Mark a tangerine slice.

“Mhmm.” Mark agreed mindlessly, accepting the fruit, focus already back to the article on his phone.

“Yeah sure…” Taeil said, giving Donghyuck an eyebrow.

“Jeno’s just jealous. Mark and I are goals.” Donghyuck joked.

“Alright well I’m already disgusted by spending 5 minutes with you two so I’m going to leave, but don’t forget the meeting tomorrow! I’ll text you the details!” Taeil said, lazily waving the younger two off.

“Ahh, finally the mean age isn’t 40 around here,” Donghyuck said, alternating between eating tangerine slices himself and feeding Mark.

“Don’t be mean,” Mark said as he cutely munched on tangerine.

“You’re coming to the dance team meeting tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, it’s already in my calendar. Got an email about it last week.” Mark finally looked up at Donghyuck, who was caught staring.

“Promise?”

“Yeah Promise.”

“Kay. Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Gotta go hunt down my teacher. His office hours are so weird I swear.” Donghyuck shook his head to himself, picking up all his snack trash and tossing it in the bin closest to the table where they were seated.

“See ya.” Mark said, turning back to his dingy phone screen. He almost jumped when he felt lips press against his cheek.

“What the-” Mark turned only to see Donghyuck skipping away giggling. Mark ugly blushed, hiding his face behind his phone. Why did Donghyuck have to make him feel like _this._

+

“Good luck with your finals! Eat this before you leave so you don’t die! xoxo Donghyuck” Mark read to himself the post-it note left on his desk, next to a protein bar. Mark smiled, unwrapping the albeit disgusting bar, and eating it quickly, peeling the note off his desk and pasting it onto his wall next to his bed, smoothing his fingers over the writing. He chuckled at the stupid, horribly drawn picture of what he thought was supposed to be himself. Leaving the note, he rushed to get dressed. 

+

“MARK!” Mark heard Donghyuck yell as he exited his last class of the day.

“Huh?”

“Let’s celebrate!” Donghyuck cheerily threw an arm around Mark’s shoulders.

“I think I’d rather die. I want to sleep.” Mark said, exhausted from this whole week.

“No fun! Let’s go get pizza! Or we could go to the noodle shop next to the ice cream place! Or we could go to an arcade!”

“Oh my god why.”

“Because this week was horrible and you love me?”

“Okay that’s true but-”

They both halted in their tracks.

“Ahaha.” Mark awkwardly sputtered.

“You’re really strange these days, Markie.” Donghyuck ruffled his hair before continuing to list all the places Mark and Donghyuck could go to.

+

“I can’t believe you are so horrible at skeeball. Like exceptionally bad. That game takes no skill! Literally none.” Donghyuck laughed loudly as the two boys headed back to Mark’s dorm. 

“Guess who decided to show up at 1 am. You give me a fucking headache.” Johnny said, shaking his head at the two boys.

“Blame Donghyuck! He’s the one who dragged me out.” Mark whined. Why was Johnny always on his case? Would this nightmare ever end?

“Donghyuck’s just trying to help you have some semblance of a life.” Johnny laughed.

“Yeah Markie. You hear that?” Donghyuck pinched at Mark’s cheeks. Mark heard Johnny chuckle at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that,” Mark grumbled.

“Okay baby.” Donghyuck patted both his cheeks.

“Don’t call me that either!”

“What am I supposed to call you, love?”

Mark’s face was a furnace in the palm of Donghyuck’s hands.

“Oh my god, can you guys not?” Johnny said, cutting through the tension that had filled the room.

“Sorry, Johnny!” Donghyuck smiled, looping his arm under Mark’s. “I’m just going to tuck him in! I won’t be long!”

“You better not,” Johnny said with no chagrin. Obviously giving little to no shits about the younger always sneaking into Mark’s dorm.

Once the two were shut up in Mark’s dorm, Mark outwardly sighed.

“Donghyuck you are giving me cardiac arrest.”

“I know. You always get so flustered! It’s hilarious.” Donghyuck let out a pleased giggle, as he went to Mark’s dresser and pulled out sweats for Mark. Donghyuck tossed them to Mark, who was already lying in bed. Mark grumbled a thank you.

“How are you so sleepy? It’s not even that late.” Donghyuck smiled, walking over to Mark and sitting at the end of his bed, pulling off Mark’s slides and socks and tossing them at the door.

“Your mom would not approve of shoes in the bed.” Donghyuck hummed.

“I’m too tired,” Mark said, eyes already closed.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” Donghyuck said. He unbuttoned Mark’s jeans, tugging them off, and replaced them with sweatpants.

“Like a baby.” Donghyuck smiled to himself, unbuttoning Mark’s flannel, taking it off, and folding it. He pulled the blankets from where they were twisted under Mark’s very much dead body and unfurled them pulling them over Mark. He patted at Mark’s cheek.

“Goodnight,” Mark mumbled when he heard the door open.

“Goodnight Markie,” Donghyuck said softly.

+

“I think I’m like, very much in L word with Donghyuck,” Mark said, sipping his sprite. Jungwoo raised an eyebrow at him.

“And you’re telling me this why?”

“Cause I want advice!”

“What do you mean just tell him. Aren’t y’all already dating?”

“...”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“...Why does everyone keep saying that?” Mark huffed under his breath.

“Uh cause you are? Unless you're not? Wouldn’t that be a turn of events.” Jungwoo looked a little more serious.

“Everyone thinks I’m dating Donghyuck! First Johnny brought it up, then Taeil, my mother called the other day and asked how Donghyuck was, asking when I was going to get married, I mean… I get all moms ask that question but with Donghyuck? I thought my mom was homophobic because of the whole church thing! But the more I think about it, the more I just don’t care. I genuinely could care less if people think we’re dating. Because the thought of Donghyuck being with anyone grosses me out. And the thought of Donghyuck being with anyone that isn’t me is more than gross. And he does these little things, they’re not even a big deal! But they make the inside of my chest rattle all crazy!” Mark rambled.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Jungwoo said. 

“I’m afraid!”

“He likes you. He so obviously likes you.”

“Still!” Mark hated himself for having a crisis in the middle of the dining hall but what could be done?

“Whatever man, wallow in your feelings alone. I have to go to meet Lucas.” Jungwoo patted his back as a courtesy, before leaving the younger to ponder by himself.

Mark internally screamed.

+

Johnny’s friend, Jaehyun was in a frat. Now, why Mark was dragged by Johnny to this godforsaken party, Mark had no clue. Something about fulfilling the young and dumb box on Johnny’s unofficial checklist of things to my Mark’s life more fun.

Mark didn’t mind parties. However, he did mind the girl on his left who kept laughing a little too loudly when he said virtually anything.

“You’re really cute,” The girl slurred, dragging her acrylic nails against Mark’s bicep.

“Haha thanks,” Mark said awkwardly. He wasn’t drunk, but too buzzed to up and leave the comfort of the couch. The girl wasn’t ugly, but she wasn’t Donghyuck. Mark wondered how Donghyuck’s nails would feel scraping against his skin. He shuddered at the thought.

“What’s got you all hot and bothered?” She smirked, leaning in closer. Mark thought the situation was laughable.

“Certainly not you.” Mark heard a familiar voice spat. He turned to see Donghyuck looking pissed. It was kinda hot.

“Duckie,” Mark said, voice low.

“Hello baby. Is someone bothering you?” Donghyuck said, straddling Mark’s lap, knees tucked kinda weirdly cause Mark was sunk into the couch. His hands went to hold the back of Mark’s neck.

“No,” Mark said dumbly. Attention fully on the boy in his lap.

“No?” Donghyuck’s lips turned slightly downward.

“Hmm?” Mark was so distracted he honestly had no idea what Donghyuck was saying. He moved his hands so they landed right below Donghyuck’s hips. He was sober enough to know that he was being completely transparent but buzzed enough to not care. 

The girl who sat next to Mark scoffed, before easily getting up off the couch and dusting off her skirt.

“You could’ve just said you had a boyfriend.” She retorted, the clicking of her heels slowly dissipating into the crowd.

“Did she do anything?” Donghyuck’s face went from looking angry to worried, moving his hands from the back to Mark’s neck to his face.

“No, just touched my arm and blew out my left eardrum.”

“Donghyuck snorted, rubbing his hands up and down Mark’s arms slowly.

“Good.”

Mark let his head fall back onto the couch. This felt nice he thought. Donghyuck continued to rub his arms and shoulders, at some point moving to his chest. He felt a hand lightly brush over his nipple, then once again.

“Donghyuck-” Mark squeezed the expanse of skin under his hands, an unwelcomed gasp escaping his lips.

“You can’t let anyone touch you,” Donghyuck mumbled, eyes cast down to Mark’s very much hard nipples. “No one but me.”

“Okay,” Mark said dumbly.

“Okay?” Donghyuck looked up at Mark with wide eyes.

“Touch me,” Mark said, exasperated. Could Donghyuck be any more of a tease? And he had the audacity to looked surprised. 

It didn’t take Donghyuck more than two seconds to understand. He sloppily kissed Mark, hands roaming wherever they pleased. It was clear who was the more dominant one here, Donghyuck moving Mark’s hands down so they were properly on his ass. Mark sighed appreciatively as he squeezed Donghyuck’s ass with no shame. Donghyuck groaned lowly, moving his hands down to tease at Mark’s waistband.

Jungwoo shook his head with disgust as he witnessed the scene in front of him. “Mark Lee you sure are stupid.” 

+

Mark’s arms circled Donghyuck’s waist as they stumbled back to Donghyuck’s dorm. It was not efficient walking the way they were, but Mark was too drunk to walk by himself, and Donghyuck cared not to change their position.

“Did you put on cologne?” Mark asked, voice muffled by Donghyuck’s neck.

“Yes,” Donghyuck replied simply.

“It smells good.” Mark buried his nose in Donghyuck’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Mark we’re walking here.”

“Yes we are.” Mark said, pressing his lips to Donghyuck’s lower neck and shoulder.

“Can you wait 5 minutes?” Donghyuck let out a frustrated whimper.

“Mmm no?”

Donghyuck successfully warded off Mark’s kisses for the rest of the walk home. But the moment they got into Donghyuck’s dorm, Mark latched onto Donghyuck’s neck like a leech.

“Renjun’s sleeping!” Donghyuck hissed.

“Nope I was just leaving,” Renjun said, getting out of bed and slipping on his slippers.

“No Mark was just leaving! Right, Mark?” Donghyuck said as Mark sucked the life out of Donghyuck’s collarbone.

“Renjun said he was leaving,” Mark mumbled into the skin, hands reaching down to grasp the underside of Donghyuck’s thighs and hoisting him up.

“Have fun Donghyuck!” Renjun said sarcastically before shutting the door.

“Mark!” Donghyuck hissed, slapping Mark’s chest.

“What Duckie?” Mark looked up, lips spit slicked and eyes lidded.

“That was so embarrassing! Renjun will never live this down!” Donghyuck groaned.

“So?” Mark said, tightening his grip on Donghyuck’s thighs.

“What even is this!” Donghyuck yelled out frustrated. Mark looked around, he had Donghyuck in his arms, pinned against the one empty wall in the dorm.

“Uhhh, kissing?”

“You can’t be that brain dead.” Donghyuck looked annoyed.

“You make me brain dead.”

“Stop trying to flirt with me this is a serious question!” Donghyuck slapped his chest repeatedly. 

“I don’t know,” Mark said.

“You are so stupid.” Donghyuck looked like he was about to cry.

“Don’t cry! Oh fuck. No, don’t cry I just really wanted to kiss you I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking I’m never thinking I’m sorry I made you embarrassed. I love you.”

“Will you forget?”

“How can I forget? I only think about you.”

Donghyuck smiled, worry dissipating from his gaze and something familiar filling it.

“Okay,” he whispered.

+

Mark heard a groan from on top of him. He woke up eyes squinting from the sun attempting to blind him.

“Goodmorning.” He heard Donghyuck say, voice hoarse and face buried in his chest.

“Duckie,” Mark said curtly. This earned him a slap.

“I have a paper due at 11:59 tonight and I haven’t even started it,” Donghyuck said.

“Do you want me to help?” Mark said, eyes closing on their own.

“Mhmm.”

“Okay.”

+

“Mark my baby!” Mark heard from the speakerphone.

“Hey, mom.” He said.

“How are you?”

“I’m good.” For the first time, he wasn’t lying. He genuinely felt good.

“How’s our Donghyuck?”

“He’s great!” Donghyuck answered. 

“Oh? Donghyuck’s there too?”

“Yeah we’re about to go out to eat,” Mark said sheepishly. Even though everyone around him supposedly knew they were dating since forever, things like this still made Mark blush ridiculously.

“Well, it’s good that he’s there, ask him if he wants to come back home with you.”

“Mom you’re on speaker,” Mark said embarrassed.

“I’d love to!” Donghyuck answered delightedly.

“Great! We’d love to have you. I’m sure Mark would love that too. I’ll send Mark the details soon so you can confirm.” Mark reddened at his mentioning.

“Thank you so much, auntie!”

“No problem. It soothes me to know Mark has someone taking care of him.” Mark blushed even deeper.

“Of course. I’ll always be here to take care of our Markie.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Oh okay lo-”

Mark slapped a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth which made Donghyuck laugh into Mark’s hand.

“Well you two sound busy.” Mark’s mom said knowingly, “Mark don’t forget to confirm the dates when I send them. Oh! And text me when you get the package I sent! There's jams and other stuff. Don't forget to call your brother too. I love you.”

“Love you too mom!” Mark strained as he struggled to hold down Donghyuck who was thrashing attempting to embarrass Mark more than he already was.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Donghyuck said once Mark's mom hung up and Mark released him.

“Maybe.”

“Fuck you.” Donghyuck spat, pushing Mark off him.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get!”

“I don’t need this!” 

“I’m losing brain cells hanging around you!”

“You’re literally making me lose brain cells from how much you hit me!”

“Stop whining, get off the floor already, we’re going to be late for our reservations. My parents will kill me.” Donghyuck said, adjusting his collar.

“You’re parents don’t give a fuck.”

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

“Mark screamed as Donghyuck grabbed his neck.

“I’m sorry Duckie!” Mark squeaked.

“You better be.” Donghyuck let go of Mark’s neck, turning to the shoe rack.

“Those shoes are ugly.”

“I’m two seconds away from burying you alive.”

“Do you have a death kink?”

“We will never make it to this reservation at this rate.” Donghyuck sighed, putting on the so-called ugly shoes and attempting to ignore Mark. 

“You look nice Duckie.”

“Alright tone it down. You already lost your chance.”

“Whyyyy no come back you're too sexy.” Mark made grabby hands.

“You spent all the time we had bickering so you lost your chance to make out with me.”

“Noo.” Mark pouted.

“Let’s go babe. I’ll kiss you after.” Donghyuck held out a hand.

“Mkay.” Mark said, lacing their fingers together.

“Love you.” Donghyuck said, fixing Mark’s hair. 

“Uno reverse.”

“I fucking hate yo-”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i don't go to uni (in cc) so apologies if this is off lmao
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
